


5 Times Clint Takes a Long Weekend (And the Reason Why)

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson With a Cane, Don't Touch Lola, M/M, Vacations, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes away for a couple of long weekend and the others are left wondering why until Clint takes his two week vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Clint Takes a Long Weekend (And the Reason Why)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for trope_bingo's secret child square. Beta'd by Pyroblaze18.

**1\. Natasha**

"Will you just get me signed out?" Clint pleaded to Natasha.

"So you can go and make your injuries worse?" Natasha asked, giving Clint a look that said that if he tried to do it himself, he would be dealing with her.

"I'm not going to," Clint objected.

"Funny, I don't believe you," Natasha stated, leaning back in her chair and crossing her ankles.

"I have a plane to catch," Clint said.

"A plane to the range or gym?" Natasha asked, because she suspected that there was no place for Clint to go and it was just an excuse to get out of Medical. After all, she wasn't stupid, and she knew Clint's habits.

"No," Clint answered.

"Then where?" Natasha questioned.

"It's... private," Clint said, clearly hesitating.

Natasha arched an eyebrow, but shook her head. "I'm not going to help you bust out of here." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels.

Clint sighed. "If I miss my plane..."

"Ooo, look, _Dog Cops_. You like _Dog Cops_ ," Natasha interrupted. Clint growled and fell silent as he watched. The credits were just starting to roll when Coulson stepped into the room.

"Agent Barton, don't you have a plane to catch?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, but Natasha won't bust me out," Clint whined at him.

Coulson glanced over at her and nodded, "This time he is telling the truth."

"Are you going to bust me out?" Clint asked.

"Yes, I'll go sign the paperwork. Agent Romanov, will you see that he's ready to go?" Coulson requested.

"I will," Natasha agreed, as Coulson turned to leave. Natasha looked back at Clint. "Coulson knows?"

"I've worked with him longer than I've worked with you," Clint pointed out.

"Point," Natasha agreed, getting up to help Clint get ready. "I'm sure you'll tell me eventually."

"Maybe, a guy has to have some secrets," Clint teased. 

Natasha laughed softly and went to grab some clothes for him.

 

**2\. Bruce**

"Hey," Clint said.

Bruce glanced up from the microscope, and smiled, "Hey."

"Where is everyone?" Clint asked.

"Uh..." Bruce hesitated as he thought about it. "Tony had business in LA, and both Natasha and Steve are at SHIELD with Sergeant Barnes, I think."

"Right," Clint said, biting his lip slightly.

"Why? What's the matter?" Bruce asked.

"There's something I need to do," Clint said, scratching the back of his head.

"You need any help?" Bruce asked.

"No," Clint said, shaking his head. "I'm just going to take a long weekend. I'll be back late on Monday."

"You want me to let the others know?" Bruce offered.

"Would you please?" Clint requested. 

"Sure," Bruce agreed. "I'll let 'em know."

"Thanks," Clint said.

**3\. Thor**

Thor frowned upon seeing Clint with a bag, and heading towards the door. The son of Coul was walking next to him, leaning on his cane, heads tilted toward one another as they spoke in conversation. 

"Have you been given a mission, my friends?" Thor called out to them.

They paused and looked at him. Clint shook his head, "No, I just have plans."

"For movie night?" Thor asked, frowning.

"Technically, the whole weekend, but my flight leaves in a couple hours," Clint answered. "Fraid I'm going to have to miss this one."

"But why?" Thor asked. "Surely, you could delay your flight and Tony could fly you wherever you wish to go."

Clint frowned. "Yeah, I'd rather not bother Tony with a request."

"Agent Barton has already been delayed in getting his usual weekend off," Coulson interjected. "There's no reason for Agent Barton to further delay his trip."

"I'll be back before you know it, big guy," Clint promised, before stepping onto the elevator with Coulson. "I'll see you both on Monday."

Thor frowned and he asked, "But what is so important that you must leave?"

"It's a private matter," Clint replied, as the doors closed.

**4\. Steve**

Steve strode into the briefing room; everyone was already there, except Clint. He frowned, because Clint was never late to a briefing. "Where's Hawkeye?"

"He's not on duty," Agent Coulson replied.

"What?" Tony asked, looking at the other man. "You mean there are times when we don't have to show up to save the world?"

"Agent Barton has a clause in his contract with SHIELD," Agent Coulson explained. "It's been there for years. One weekend each month, he's off duty. No contact unless the world is ending and it can only be solved with Barton's skills. This has happened only twice in almost thirteen years."

"Twice?" Steve asked, because that didn't sound like Hawkeye. The man was committed to his job and Steve had always been under the impression that Clint was a bit of work-a-holic, never taking time off for anything.

"Budapest," Natasha answered and Coulson confirmed it with a nod. She gave Coulson a considering look, "New York?"

"He was going to leave the day after Loki came through the portal. I believe he simply canceled that trip after everything that happened," Coulson explained. "Regardless, I do not feel that Agent Barton's presence will turn the tide in this situation. Fury has authorized the use of another sniper, if you'd like."

"We don't want another sniper, we want Hawkeye," Steve said. Clint was a member of the team and he wasn't replaceable like that. "Hawkeye knows us, knows our strengths and weaknesses, and we need him to watch our backs."

"It's not happening," Phil stated.

"Tony," Steve stated, looking over at the other man. Something about this didn't sit right and if this was a SHIELD cover up, then he wanted to know. Tony grinned as his helmet snapped down. Steve knew that the other man was doing a search for Hawkeye. Phil looked amused, which was off-putting. The helmet snapped up and Tony was spluttering, "His phone and all his equipment are either at the tower or on the helicarrier."

Natasha snorted, "Clint has been an agent for fifteen years and wouldn't carry something you could track."

"Someone has to know where he is," Steve argued.

Natasha glanced over at Coulson, "Coulson does, but you won't get a word out of him."

Steve looked over at their liaison who seemed unconcerned about the conversation. "I want to know what's going on."

"Agent Barton has taken his personal days. It's unfortunate timing, but I do believe that this mission can be handled without him," Coulson said.

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"Does this have to do with why he missed movie night last month?" Thor asked.

"He did this last month?" Tony asked, looking at Thor. "Does he have a secret wife or something?" Steve arched an eyebrow at Tony, who suddenly exclaimed. "He does, doesn't he?!"

Steve glanced back at Agent Coulson to see his expression smoothing into his bland agent mask. He'd apparently missed something and a quick scan of the room had him noticing that even Natasha was giving Agent Coulson a questioning look.

"Are we going to handle the situation that's developing in Nome or not?" Coulson asked, interrupting whatever the others might have said.

"Nome?" Tony asked. "What the hell is in Nome? Is someone threatening the world supply of polar bears?"

"We're not sure, but we've identified a base that appears to be Hydra," Phil said, turning a screen on to show the satellite picture.

Tony sighed, "Damn, I should have changed out of my thong."

**5\. Tony**

"So," Tony said, as he wandered over to Natasha. "You have no idea where Barton goes?"

"None at all," Natasha said. "Clint hasn't told me."

"You've known him for how long?" Tony asked.

"Six years," Natasha replied.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Natasha turned to look at him, "No."

"Well, then..." Tony said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "I guess, I will have to solve the mystery myself." He fixed himself a drink and headed towards the balcony area.

"What do you think?" Clint's voice came from the area. Tony froze, leaning in to see that Clint and Phil were seated at the chairs, sipping something yellow.

"I think you need to talk to Bobbi about it," Phil said, "But he's old enough to be making his own decisions."

"I haven't said 'no' to him in five years when it comes to the longer vacation," Clint said.

"But we both know what the two weeks could lead to," Phil pointed out. "Talk to Bobbi, Clint."

Clint sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Tony hummed to himself, because clearly he was right, there was a secret spouse—just a husband, not a wife. 

**+1. Phil**

Phil tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel of his Vette. Clint had just gotten back, but had been held up in debriefing. He should be waiting at the Tower when Phil got back. Phil glanced at his phone, waiting for the text, and wondered if maybe they should have told Stark the truth in order to get him to send a plane for pick up. It would never have worked though, because Francis had inherited his father's stubbornness and was positive that he could fly to New York by himself. Phil privately thought that Francis had inherited his stubbornness from both of his parents, but he'd never admit that to either of Francis' parents.

His phone buzzed and Phil picked it up; there was a message from Francis, _Plane landed, have a text from Dad that says U R picking me up?_

_I'll be waiting at the security station_ Phil quickly texted back, and then texted Clint to let him know the plane had landed. Phil made his way out of the parking structure to the actual airport and was there in time to see an airline attendant escorting Francis toward him. Francis had an annoyed expression, probably due to being escorted. It had been a while since Phil had seen Francis and he'd gotten taller and looked to have been spending plenty of time in the sun, judging by the bleach-blond of his hair and tan skin. His shoulders had broadened and Phil remembered that Francis had taken up archery (Clint had been so pleased by that).

"Phil!" Francis said, catching sight of him and hurrying despite the airline attendant's displeased noise. The hug was a surprise—Francis typically let his parents touch him, but Phil, despite being Clint's long-time boyfriend, had limited physical contact. Still, Phil returned it.

"Hello Francis," Phil greeted. "Have a nice trip?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Dad okay?" Francis asked, pulling back.

"Completely. His flight was delayed and it set everything back. He should meet us at the tower," Phil promised, pulling out his wallet to show his identification to the airline attendant, so that they could see he was authorized to pick up Francis. The airline attendant nodded and Phil escorted Francis to the baggage claim.

"You're looking better," Francis noted. "Dad said you got hurt real bad."

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was," Phil agreed. "How's your mum?"

"She's good, she says 'Hello' and offered to come back and train you into fighting form if you need it," Francis said, giving him a teasing grin. Phil had yet to figure out which parent Francis had learned that from, because it somehow managed to incorporate all three of his parents.

"I'm sure she did," Phil agreed, thinking of Francis' mom. Amanda Jackson had been one of the best trainers in SHIELD until her retirement a little over thirteen years ago. Amanda had trained Phil, before passing him along to more specialized trainers. She pushed all the trainees and it wasn't until it was over that you realized she pushed the best ones the hardest. She'd been horrible to him and he knew that Clint had hated her for years. He'd only realized differently when she mentioned that she was going to retire and maybe do some work as a foster mother, because after hearing Clint's story, she felt there was a need for more people like her out there. She'd been ready to retire when Junior Agent Bobbi Morse had informed them of both her pregnancy and that Junior Agent Clint Barton had been ready to quit to make sure the kid had parents. She knew they were two of the best agents out there and had offered a compromise. Amanda became Francis' primary parent with Bobbi and Clint still working for SHIELD and making time for their son whenever they could.

It had worked for years, but Phil had a sneaking suspicion that Francis was ready to upset the balance, and this two week vacation to New York was him testing the waters. Clint had seen through it, so had Amanda. Phil hadn't spoken to Bobbi, but knowing her, she'd seen through it too and had given her blessing, since Francis was here in New York. It was different than their usual trips, which consisted of Clint picking up Francis for a road trip to visit all the top roller coasters or the best water parks in the continental United States. It was a tradition that had started when an eight year old Francis had declared he wanted to go to DisneyWorld and Clint had taken him. Phil still had the picture of Clint, Francis, and Robin Hood.

"I got everything," Francis declared; he had clearly been busy while Phil had been reminising.

Phil frowned as he looked at Francis, "Is that a quiver?"

"Yeah," Francis beamed. "Dad says, I can try to use his range."

"Of course he did," Phil said, reaching down to grab one of Francis' bags. He wasn't too surprised when Francis thrust what felt like the lightest bag into his hand and kept the one on wheels to drag behind him. "C'mon I've got a surprise for you."

"For me?" Francis asked as they headed out of the airport.

"Well, if I know Amanda, I know her feelings on cars," Phil said. He caught the way Francis perked up at that.

"Yeah?" Francis asked.

Phil nodded slightly and got to watch as Francis gushed over Lola, asking questions as they loaded the car up, and slid into the front seat. There were more questions on the drive, but they gradually slid over to questions about New York and then the tower the moment Francis spotted it.

He slid into his reserved spot next to Clint's Charger and climbed out. Francis scrambled out to help unload the car, and they paused as they both heard the rumble of a motorcycle entering the garage. It was Clint and he slid into the space on the other side of his Charger.

"Hey kid," Clint greeted as he slipped off the bike, removing his helmet.

"Dad," Francis said, hugging him. Clint returned it, holding him close.

"Ready for a couple of weeks in the big city?" Clint asked as they separated.

"Yeah," Francis said, eagerly.

Clint reached over to grab the larger suitcase and gave Phil a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, Phil."

"Not a problem," Phil murmured softly, taking the bag he carried out of the airport. That left Francis to take his quiver and bow, which he grabbed and slipped over his shoulder with an ease that reminded Phil of Clint. Phil was shut out of the conversation as father and son talked about the last month and of their plans. He knew it wasn't intentional; it came from having Clint and Francis separated for long periods of time. Tonight it would be Bartons only—Clint would apologize when they crawled into bed together, and Francis would most likely invite Phil on the day's adventures in the morning.

They slipped into the awaiting elevator and Phil quietly said, "Thank you, JARVIS." The ride was quick and smooth and Phil was utterly unsurprised when the elevator opened onto the common floor instead of Phil and Clint's, nor was he surprised when he found Tony Stark "waiting" for the elevator.

"Who's this?" Tony asked, staring at Francis.

"Francis," Francis answered.

"Francis?" Tony repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Not Bobby?"

"He knows mom?" Francis asked, looking up at Clint.

"No," Clint said. "Bobbi hasn't been here, I'm not sure how he heard that name."

Francis sighed, "Yeah, no talking about the kid, it might put the kid in danger."

"Tony, this is my son Francis," Clint said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Bobbi is his mother, who works for the Great Lakes division of SHIELD."

"I'm terribly confused right now," Tony said, after a moment. "Because I was sure Bobby was your husband."

"Nope, if anyone were my secret husband, it'd be Phil," Clint replied.

"... What?" Tony asked, looking back at Phil, before glancing wildly about and landing on someone outside the elevator. "You and Agent?! Natasha! Did you know about this?" 

"Know about what?" Natasha asked. 

"Clint and Phil," Tony said, gesturing at them.

"Yes, that's old news," Natasha said, glancing at the elevator. She smiled when she spotted Francis. "Isn't he a little young to be your protege Clint?"

"Get on the elevator, you've got a lot of catching up to do," Clint said, sliding over to let her on. "Meet your Aunt Tasha, kid."

"Hi, Aunt Tasha," Francis said, echoing Clint's smirk.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder and mouthed 'Aunt Tasha?' at Phil, who shrugged.

"So what are you getting me for my birthday?" Francis asked.

"It's your birthday?" Natasha asked.

"In two days. I expect something awesome, since you've missed like, all of them," Francis said.

"That is not my fault," Natasha said, shooting a glare at Clint.

"I thought you were the world's best spy, how come it took you so long to figure out that I existed?" Francis asked.

"Francis, you're living dangerously," Clint murmured.

"Aw, but Aunt Tasha knows I'm teasing, don't you?" Francis asked, causing Phil too cough, because he'd seen that faux-innocent look before.

"How old will you be?" Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Thirteen," Francis answered.

"I haven't known Clint that long, so I owe you only half that many birthday gifts," Natasha commented.

Francis grinned, "Works for me."

"Now, can you use that bow you're carrying?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Francis said. "I'm not as good as Dad though, at least not yet."

Clint snorted, and arched an eyebrow. "Sounding a little cocky, son."

"You're getting older, my best years are coming up, one day I'll be better," Francis argued.

"You want to be grounded for your trip?" Clint asked.

"Aunt Tasha would bust me out," Francis replied.

"No, I wouldn't, Clint is your father, I'm not getting involved," Natasha replied, shaking her head.

"Phil?" Francis asked.

"If I feel you are being unfairly punished, I'll discuss it with Clint in private, however, the final decision is in his hands," Phil replied.

"Not fair," Francis pouted.

"Oh, he is definitely your son," Natasha said, looking at Clint.

"Yeah, he is," Clint said, sounding utterly proud of that fact. Phil smiled at him. "He's pretty good with the bow too. Judging by what I saw last month, he's ready for moving targets."

"Really?" Francis asked, smiling at that.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't joke about that," Clint said with an easy smile. Francis beamed. 

"And I get to meet Captain America?" Francis asked.

"Yes," Clint said, glancing at Phil.

"You're a fan of Captain America?" Natasha asked.

"Phil gave me some old comics a couple years ago after I won the fourth grade science fair," Francis explained. "They were really good, but not as good as _Robin Hood_ or _The Hunger Games_."

"Of course," Natasha said, smiling and giving Phil one of her fond looks. The elevator doors opened to their floor and they exited into a small foyer that had two doors leading to two separate apartments. The apartment on the left side had been meant for Phil, but was empty as he had simply moved into Clint's. Clint pulled ahead, opening the door to the apartment with Francis following quickly after, no doubt to show Francis to his room.

"I think I understand why he never told me," Natasha said. "He wanted to protect Francis."

"Only Fury and myself knew," Phil explained. "It was the decision, Bobbi, Amanda and he made."

"Amanda?" Natasha asked.

"Francis' primary caretaker, a retired SHIELD trainer," Phil explained. "She's adopted in him every way, except actual papers. Clint never wanted his son in the system."

"Understandable," Natasha agreed. "His mother?"

"Agent Barbara Morse, I believe you've met her."

"I did," Natasha agreed. "She was very skilled. Why didn't they work out?"

"Clint hasn't shared the exact reason why they decided to end it," Phil said, shaking his head. "I haven't pushed for it though. It's not exactly my place to ask."

"No, I guess it wouldn't be," Natasha agreed, glancing toward the hallway as Francis and Clint came back down.

" Dad's going to show me the range, wanna come?" Francis asked.

"Sure," Phil agreed. "We'll follow in a few. Clint will need to get his bow out."

"Yeah," Clint agreed, gently guiding Francis towards the range. Phil smiled after them.

"They both seem happy," Natasha said. "Is this going to become... permanent?"

"Potentially," Phil replied. "Clint won't make any decisions about where Francis lives without permission from Amanda and Bobbi though."

"He consults with them?" Natasha asked.

"They consult with each other," Phil said. "Big decisions require a consensus."

Natasha nodded. "So when did Francis pick up archery?"

"He picked it up on his own," Phil said, shaking his head. "Apparently he had an archery segment in gym and fell in love. Clint was very proud when he came back from the trip when he found out." 

Natasha smiled, "I bet he was." She paused, "Should we go check up on them?"

"Probably," Phil agreed, before heading to the range where Francis and Clint had already started arguing about the proper form to take when shooting arrows. Phil resisted the urge to laugh, and a quick glance at Natasha revealed that she was thinking along those same lines, because they both knew that Clint's form was horrible when compared to other archers. And if Francis was being trained by that type of archer, well, there was no doubt the arguments about form would continue for years to come. It was something Phil was looking forward to.


End file.
